Les Enfants d'Emeraude
by Bliblou
Summary: Guardian Severus/Lucius. D'abord ce fut Neville, et il était vraiment un petit enfant sage et mignon. Puis vint Harry, un peu plus tard, et lui était effrayé et un peu triste. Et puis au milieu de ces deux-là, il y avait Draco et son papa.
1. Les bébés

_Bonjour à tous, je sais parfaitement que normalement je suis sensé attendre les vacances d'été pour écrire, et en particuliers la suite de Londely Days et la fin des Maudits. Mais cette fic, ce OS ou TWOSHOT, me tenait à coeur depuis un petit moment. C'est conçis, sans fioriture ni rien, et ça pourrait même ne s'apparenter qu'à une sorte d'ébauche de fic, mais vraiment, c'est l'une des idées qui est restée sagement dans mon ordinateur depuis un moment et je voulais en faire quelque chose._

_Le dernière phrase de ma page word, où est rédigé en quelque phrase les grandes lignes de cette petite histoire est la suivante :_

_**Severus est un traïtre, mais il a juste raison de l'être.**_

_Sans aucun doute, je ferais une suite, d'un chapitre ou deux. Mais aucune date n'est encore fixé, sûrement quand même, avant noël. J'espère en tout cas que ça vous plaira. Biz à tous et bonne lecture. Et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je suis toujours trés motivé - ou plus motivé - par elles. - évidemment - :)_

**

* * *

**

**Les enfants d'émeraude.**

_Bliblou_

* * *

« Severus, merci d'être venu. »

La voix du directeur Dumbledore raisonne dans le silence du bureau directorial et je frémis. Je n'avais pas le choix de venir. C'était cela où le procès pour association avec Voldemort et un séjour à Azkaban –_ prolongé, le séjour, sans aucun doute_ -.

« J'ai fait ce que je devais faire, monsieur le directeur. » Je répond, les lèvres pincés sans détourner les yeux du regard bleuté bienveillant de Dumbledore. Il sourit. Je déteste quand il sourit. Il prépare forcément quelque chose. « Bien sûr, Severus. Et c'est très gentil à vous. »

« Que puis-je faire pour vous directeur? »

Je suis innocent. Je n'ai rien à faire là, bon sang.

« Ce n'est rien de grave, Severus, je vous assure. » Répond le directeur, toujours ce putain de sourire sur les lèvres. - Allez au diable, Dumbledore -. Je ne peux m'empêcher de frémir de nouveau, je sais que ce qui n'est visiblement 'rien de grave' ne va pas me plaire, du tout. D'un regard, je lui signifie de continuer. « Je voudrais que vous preniez soin du petit Neville Londubat. »

J'en reste sur l'arrière train. J'ai 21 ans, est-ce que ce vieil homme est fou furieux?

« C'est une blague, monsieur le directeur? » Je demande poliment, ne laissant rien paraître ni de ma surprise, ni de ma colère.

Le sourire de Dumbledore reste collé là, encore et encore et il me fixe toujours de ce regard gentil, et mielleux, et bienveillant. Je hais cet homme.

« Neville Londubat a perdu ses parents. Vous le savez et vous savez comment Severus, n'est ce pas? » J'ai l'impression qu'il me parle comme si j'étais coupable. Je hais _vraiment_ cet homme. « Et sa grand mère, qui s'occupait de lui jusqu'alors vient de mourir. J'aimerais vraiment que vous vous en occupiez. Je sais que vous ferez un bon père. Et quoi de mieux que de prendre un enfant victime de la guerre sous votre aile pour prouver à la société sorcière que vous êtes bon et altruiste. »

Bon et altruiste? Je ne crois pas connaître la signification même de ces mots. Peut être était-il associable à Lily Evans. Je ne suis pas bon et altruiste, bordel!

Et je ne sais pas m'occuper d'un bébé.

« Je ne sais pas m'occuper d'enfant Albus, et je n'ai pas vraiment eu un bon exemple. » Je remarque, m'empêchant de mordre mes lèvres d'agacement. Je n'aime pas du tout parler de ça.

L'homme me renvoi encore ce regard vomitif. « J'ai confiance en vous, Severus. Vous avez trop souffert pour reproduire le même shéma avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je vous fait confiance. De plus, même si vous n'êtes pas ici en tant que professeur, je vous paierais tous les mois le même salaire que si vous l'étiez. »

J'ai bien assez d'argent pour vivre sans son aide, ce n'est pas ça le problème.

Je ne veux pas.

« D'accord. »

Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Le sourire lumineux de Dumbledore m'aveugle presque. Je pense que les Londubat seraient mort, si ils avaient su que je serais la personne qui prendrait soin de leur fils pour le reste de sa vie.

J'aime ça.

- & -

J'ai un bébé dans les bras. Un bébé!...avec des cheveux blonds et des grands yeux châtains. Il est mignon. Je ne suis pas particulièrement sensible au gosse mais lui est mignon. Il a l'air timide et silencieux et reste sagement stoïque entre mes bras me regardant avec une sorte d'interrogation au fond des yeux. Mais il n'a pas peur de moi.

« Quel âge a-t-il? » Je demande poliment à l'assistante sociale qui a amené l'enfant ici. Elle me regarde avec des yeux inquiets et une moue dubitative et semble ne comprendre ma question qu'au bout de quelques secondes.

« Oh pardonnez-moi. Il a 15 mois. Il est né le 31 Juillet. » Oui, ça je sais, merci. C'est juste que faire du calcul avec un môme dans les bras, alors que je n'ai que 21 ans et que je n'ai jamais demandé à être père me brouille un peu le cerveau.

Mais vraiment, ce gosse est mignon.

« Bonjour Neville. »

Il me regarde toujours mais fronçe un peu les sourcils d'une façon exquise, avant de hocher la tête. Puis il lève sa main, se pointe de son petit index et répète en souriant timidement. « Neilv » ou quelque chose comme ça. Et merde, c'est absolument adorable. Un peu comme Draco quand il dit Severus.

« Eyeyus! »

Peu importe tout ce que l'on pourra dire sur nous, les Serpentards...Les gosses nous rendent gaga. Mais il est préférable que ni Dumbledore, ni Mc Gonagall, ni jamais aucun bon sang de Gryffondor, de Poufsouffle ou de Serdaigle ne le sache.

Je répond froidement amusé au petit par un hochement de tête, tout en resserant discrètement mes bras autour de lui. Instinctivement, il se colle un peu plus contre moi, sa tête se posant calmement sur mon torse, comme si déjà, _je _lui appartenais.

Le regard de Dumbledore est pétillant.

« Je vois que vous vous entendez très bien déjà. » Il fait une courte pause, le temps que je remonte un peu le bébé sur ma hanche, puis tend une main vers l'assistante tout en gardant ses emmerdants yeux bleus sur moi. « Êtes-vous prêt à signer ces papiers Severus? »

Je jette un coup d'œil au garçon qui jette quelques coup d'œil un peu craintif sur le bureau, sur _Dumbledore_, et intérieurement je souris. _Oui, maître, je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous. _

Je hoche la tête.

- & -

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah »

La bouche grande ouverte, Neville signifie clairement que sa précédente bouchée est terminée et qu'il faut au plus vite lui re-remplir la bouche. Ses yeux espiègles fermement ancrés dans les miens, ces cheveux châtains que Lucius ne cesse de me dire de faire couper, tombant sur son front et son nez.

« Mâches. » Je dis en tendant la petite fourchette piquant pâtes et jambons à mon fils. « Mâches. » Je répètes alors qu'il ne fait que me sourire, la bouche pleine, deux pattes de pâtes s'échappant sur le coin de ces lèvres.

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah » Retentit alors une deuxième petite voie aigüe près de moi. Et je me retiens de me tapper la tête contre la table alors que je me retourne vers Draco gracieusement confié à moi par son père, en instance de divorce et tellement occupé avec son avocat qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement que me laisser son fils.

Ce cher Draco.

Adorable.

Ces enfants. Nos enfants...sont adorables.

« Mâches. »

- & -

J'ai reçu un appel de Dumbledore par cheminette. Je pensais que c'était pour me fêter mon 23ème anniversaire, mais non, visiblement c'est quelque chose d'autremement plus important. J'ai donc abandonné mon fils à son parrain, lui rendant la pareille pour la semaine précédente et ais couru jusqu'à Dumbledore, tout prêt à offrir mes services.

Je ne pensais pas...

Je suis au 4 privet Drice, maison de la famille d'Harry Potter. Il est 18h20 et j'ai l'impression d'être totalement étranger à ce décors monotone et triste. Je frappe.

« Qui est-ce? » Retentit une voix derrière la porte quelques minutes plus tard. Je _sais _sans avoir besoin de la voir qu'il s'agit de Pétunia Dursley, la soeur de Lily Evans, mon ancienne meilleure amie. Et par tous les sorciers noirs, j'aurais aimé ne plus jamais revoir cette femme.

Mais Dumbledore a reçu un appel alarmé de la personne sensé s'assurer de la bonne santé d'Harry Potter, le survivant, alors je suis là, toujours prêt à servir l'homme.

« C'est une surprise. » Je réponds d'une voix que j'espère aussi peu sarcastique que possible.

Pétunia était une idiote blonde il y a 5 ans, visiblement elle l'est toujours.

La porte s'ouvre doucement et elle ouvre grand les yeux quand elle me voit, me reconnaissant sûrement d'un coup d'oeil.

« Snape?! Que fais-tu là? » Demande t-elle de son horrible voix haut perchée. Et si je pouvais, je la ferais simplement carboniser sur la moquette crème impeccable du vestibule.

« Je suis ici pour voir Harry Potter. Puis-je entrer? »

Vu son expression, il est clair qu'elle aurait préféré que je ne sois là que pour boire un thé et prendre de ses nouvelles. Ce n'est pas le cas. Elle est livide, et je m'inquiète.

Le gamin de James Potter ne peut pas réellement être maltraité, n'est-ce pas?

« Laisses moi entrer, je dois le voir. » Mon ton laisse clairement savoir que, non, l'idée de la carboniser vivante sur le sol n'est pas une idée en l'air.

Effrayé, pâle, tremblante, elle s'écarte et me laisse entrer.

« Je veux que tu saches que ce n'est pas moi. »

Mon souffle se coince dans ma gorge et je la regarde horrifié. « Où est-il? » Je murmure. Elle jette un coup d'oeil dans le couloir et pointe d'une main tremblante une sorte de toute petite porte de placard sous l'escalier.

Par Salazard, ce n'est juste pas en train d'arriver.

Sans un regard vers elle, j'approche et me laisse intégrer un instant le nombre de loquet présent sur la porte, que je débloque d'un coup de baguette magique et avant d'ouvrir la porte.

- & -

« Vous acceptez de le prendre avec vous? »

Dumbledore est fou. J'ai ramené le petit Potter à poudlard, je l'ai sauvé, je l'ai sorti de chez son ignoble famille, j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour lui, et pour Dumbledore. J'ai adopté Neville, j'ai suivi ses ordres...J'ai tout fait.

« Severus, est-ce que vous acceptez? » Son ton est empressé, et ses yeux tristes malgré tout alors qu'il s'attarde sur la petite forme maigre, pâle et tremblante recroquevillée sous un monticule de couvertures trop blanc.

L'enfant n'a pas lâché ma main depuis que nous sommes arrivés.

Je ne lui ai pas fait lâcher ma main depuis que nous sommes arrivés. Je vais le prendre avec moi, lui aussi. Il n'y a aucun doute.

J'acquiesce.

L'homme sourit, ses yeux pétillant de nouveau et je serre les dents, me retenant de le carboniser aussi.

Harry Potter vient d'entrer dans la famille.

- & -

Je tiens le petit par la main. Il est trop petit et trop maigre, il a un peu plus de trois ans et n'en fait pas plus de deux. Il est horriblement effrayé et triste et je n'arrive pas à lui faire comprendre qu'il peut vivre, qu'il peut se décrocher de moi, qu'il ne doit pas avoir peur de Neville, de Draco, ou de Lucius.

Il dort avec moi, il pleure contre moi, il ne veut se laver qu'en ma seule présence, sans Neville, il ne supporte pas que j'aide Neville à manger. Il ne me laisse pas un instant de répit.

Et Neville est un ange de calme et de sagesse, s'inquiétant perpertuellement pour son frère et tentant de l'apprivoiser de loin, tendrement.

« Harry, mâches. » Je murmure gentiment alors qu'il tient sa cuillère au dessus du petit bol de purée de carotte au pomme de terre et au persil. Comme je lui ai appris - Sa famille, ne l'ayant visiblement jamais nourri que de biberon et de purée -, il sert les mâchoires plusieurs fois avant d'avaler, sans me lâcher un instant des yeux, la crainte tâpie au fond de ne pas faire ce qu'il faut.

Un instant plus tard, une bouchée en plus, je le vois se crisper et fronçer les sourcils, le regard rivé sur quelque chose derrière mon dos.

Neville vient d'entrer dans la pièce. Harry, tristement pose ses couverts sur la table et pousse son assiette, avant de jeter un regard mi-apeuré, mi-furieux sur Neville. Je ne comprends rien aux enfants.

Mais Neville, bien loin d'être découragé s'approche de moi et me lance un regard très sérieux du haut des ses trois petites années. « Papa, pousses toi. »

Je reste coie un instant, sans bien comprendre ce qu'il veut puis il pousse mes jambes doucement et je me lève, les sourcils fronçés, contrarié alors qu'il se hisse sur la chaise et pose ses mains à plat sur la table.

Sourcils fronçés – comme moi -, lèvres pinçés et moue déterminé, il fixe ses yeux marrons clairs dans ceux si verts de mon second fils adoptifs.

« Harry mâches. »

Le petit brun reste un instant sans réaction, me jette un petit coup d'oeil incertain, effrayé, mais alors que je m'apprête à réagir, il s'empare de la petite fourchette et la met dans sa bouche, mâchouillant de nouveau exagérement puis déglutissant.

Neville applaudit.

Et Harry sourit.

_Le maître sera content._

- & -

* * *

_A bientôt et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, j'espère que ça vous a plu._

_Biz_

_Blibl'_


	2. Echange épistolaire

**Les enfants d'émeraude.**

_Bliblou_

_**Echange épistolaire**_

_Poudlard, salle commune des Serpentards!_

_1 Septembre 1991, 22h30 _

_(Je mets l'heure pour vous montrer à quel point il est tard et comme on a du courage de vous écrire maintenant.)_

_Chers papas._

_On a été réparti à SERPENTARD!! Tous les trois. Vous y croyiez pas hein!? - On vous a entendu en parler hier soir. Avant de traumatiser Twity avec vos activités bizarres dans la cuisine -. Enfin, tout ça pour dire qu'on est à Serpentard et que le directeur Dumbledore a fait une tête de six pieds de long et c'était marrant. C'est nul que tu sois pas là pour nous enseigner les potions pap', mais Draco dit que ce serait trop triste pour papa et que vous pourriez plus faire vos activités bizarres dans la cuisine, et que malgré tout, ca peinerait un peu Twity (C'est pas moi qui est dit ça! C'est Draco.) Mais bon, le professeur Slughorn a l'air compétent, non? En fait j'en sais rien, puisqu'on a pas encore eu de cours avec lui mais en tout cas comme directeur de maison il est cool. Mais on pense qu'il est un peu fou. Surtout Nev'._

_Bon cher parent, il est tard alors on va aller se coucher._

_Gros bisous à tous les deux et faites pas trop de bêtises pendant qu'on n'est pas là. _

_Harry-le-fort_

_Neville-le-sage_

_et Draco-l'intelligent. _

_PS de Harry: Pourquoi j'ai le surnom qui sous-entend pas du tout que je suis très clairvoyant et parfait? Je veux être parfait._

_Harry-le-parfait. _

* * *

_Manoir Snape_

_2 Septembre 1991, 14h23_

_Chers fils, _

_Nous savions que vous seriez à Serpentard. Il aurait été très improbable que vous n'y soyiez pas. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous en parlions hier _entre nous. _Car si tel n'avait pas été le cas, le directeur aurait été derrière à fricoter je-ne-sais-quoi avec le Choixpeau et cela nous aurait embêtés de débarquer à Poudlard pour remonter les bretelles à Dumbledore. Vous êtes à Serpentard, c'est parfait. Votre père et moi sommes fiers de vous. Ne faites pas trop de bêtises (je pourrais dire 'pas' sous-entendu 'du tout' mais je sais bien que ce serait une prière inutile, donc je me retiens, mais n'en faites pas trop), prenez le temps de faire vos devoirs avec soin, soyez attentif, rapportez des points à votre maison et surtout, faites tourner tous les professeurs gryffondors en bourrique. Mais subtilement, comme des Serpentards._

_A part ça, Slughorn est en effet un bon professeur, je ne sais pas quel âge il peut avoir maintenant parce qu'il était déjà mon professeur quand j'étais à votre place en potion, et il avait déjà l'air vieux, mais c'est un professeur qui s'y connait. Il est l'un de ceux qui m'ont transmis cet amour pour les potions qui vous a épuisé toutes ces années. Faites moi honneur dans cette matière. (Lucius vous dit de faire honneur dans TOUTES les matières. Mais je préfèrerais que vous soyiez les plus fort en potions.) _

_Mais nous vous faisons confiance pour être parfait partout. - Et oui Harry, tu peux être Harry-le-parfait -._

_Nous éviterons à l'avenir de faire des choses bizarres pouvant traumatiser Twity, merci de vous en inquiéter mes poussins._

_Nous vous embrassons._

_Vos parents qui vous aiment et qui ne tombent absolument pas dans le Poufsouffle tellement vous leur manquez._

_PS: Harry, Draco, Neville, à l'avenir scellez vos lettres comme Papa Lucius vous l'a appris. _

* * *

_Poudlard, chambre des Serpentards de première année, rideaux fermés._

_5 Septembre 1991, 23h45_

_Chers papas. _

_J'ai réussi à transformer ma peluche en vrai panthère. Mc Gonagall a eu super peur quand elle a sauté sur Draco la gueule grande ouverte. (_Et moi aussi, j'ai eu peur!)_mais en fait elle voulait juste jouer et elle a fait que lui lécher la figure et mâchouiller sa main._

_Harry voulait qu'on l'a garde, mais Mc Go a pas voulu. Je n'aime pas cette femme. Alors j'ai inversé le sort mais tout à l'heure on a quand même re-transformer Le Chat (c'est comme ça qu'on l'a appelé). Mais vous inquiétez pas, j'ai réussi à la garder petite. C'est une mini panthère ailé maintenant. C'est super mignon. _

_Enfin, je vous écris pas pour vous raconter ça en fait, mais plutôt ce qui s'est passé quand Harry a voulu transformer Plipli en vrai serpent des sables. Il a réussi, comme moi, (_et moi aussi j'ai réussi à transformer ma peluche. Lucien est devenu un vrai lapin, et je l'ai gardé aussi) –_ (Draco est chiant!) Donc, Harry a réussi mais tout à l'heure il a parlé avec le serpent. En fourchelangue. C'était pas devant la classe mais dans la chambre donc ça va, mais est-ce que vous saviez que Harry était fourchelangue?. Il a dit que ca faisait longtemps mais qu'il voulait pas le dire parce qu'il pensait que c'était pas bien. Il a dit qu'il avait lu dans un livre que c'était une capacité de mage noir._

_Il pleure dans la salle de bain, et Draco arrive pas à ouvrir la porte. _

_On lui a dit qu'on pensait pas que c'était si grave que ça mais il veut pas sortir. Est-ce que c'est si grave que ça? J'ai pas envie d'aller chercher Slughorn ou quelqu'un d'autre. Peut être qu'un préfet pourrait faire quelque chose?_

_Bon je vais arrêter de parler et vous envoyiez cette lettre, et on va essayer de le faire sortir en attendant que vous répondiez._

_Gros bisous._

_Neville._

* * *

_Manoir Snape_

_6 Septembre 1991, 00h02_

_Neville, _

_Est-ce que Harry est sorti?_

_Etais-tu obligé de parler de toi et de tes splendides performances en métamorphose avant de nous dire que ton frère est enfermé dans la salle de bain parce qu'il a parlé Fourchelangue? Vraiment, Neville..._

_Parler Fourchelangue n'est pas grave, n'est pas un 'truc' de mage noir non plus, ni tout ce qui pourrait passer par la tête de ton frère et qui le rendrait malheureux. Mais parler Fourchelanguz à Poudlard est un problème, alors vous devez faire très attention à ce que personne ne l'apprenne. Lis ça à Harry. Si cela ne le fait pas sortir, alors renvois une lettre et je viendrais. Nous devrons de toute manière en parler à un moment ou un autre, c'est un don très particuliers que tu as Harry, c'est très précieux. Il n'y a pas de mal à cela. Cependant, gardez-le tous sercret, je vous expliquerais pourquoi quand nous nous verrons._

_Et par Merlin, faites attention en transformant des animaux dans vos chambres! _

_Et allez au lit! _

_Severus. _

* * *

_Poudlard, lit de Neville, rideaux fermés._

_6 Septembre 1991, 00h22_

_Papa, où est père? _

_Harry est sorti. Il s'excuse d'avoir été un bébé et il est désolé de rien avoir dit. Il morve beaucoup alors c'est moi qui écrit. Draco lui fait des bisous pour qu'il aille mieux._

_On va se coucher._

_Bisous._

_Nous trois._

* * *

_Poudlard, Bibliothèque_

_8 Septembre 1991, 13h36_

_Papa ou père, aidez-nous! On arrive pas à faire notre devoir de potion. C'est sur les potions de rétrécissement inversé. Je comprends rien. Draco dort et Neville lit un truc sur les effets néfastes d'une potion d'allégresse périmé. (Il se demande ce que ca veut dire 'éjaculateur précoce'? Je lui ais dit d'aller demander à Mme Pince, c'est la bibliothécaire, elle devrait savoir, non? Quoiqu'elle a pas l'air très intelligente. Et elle a une voix super criarde.)_

_Bon donc, la question du devoir c'est : Quel est l'ingrédient qui inverserait l'effet d'une potion de rétrécissement inversé. Décrivez cet ingrédient, et décrivez les effets causés par lui lorsqu'il est ajouté à la potion. 2 rouleaux maximums._

_HELP! Quand Slughorn a posé cette question, on a cru qu'il faisait une blague mais non, ce n'est pas une blague, vraiment pas. _

_Haha, Mme Pince est en train de hurler sur Neville, elle lui a pris le livre et veut pas lui rendre. Peut être qu'il va pouvoir m'aider à réfléchir maintenant._

_Elle lui a pas dit ce que c'était qu'un 'éjaculateur précoce'. Alors finalement, c'est quoi?_

_Je vais retourner travailler maintenant._

_Bisous à vous deux de la part de nous trois. Vous nous manquez super beaucoup._

_Harry_

_PS: Pour ce qui est de mon problème de language, j'ai lu que c'était héréditaire? Est-ce que ma maman ou mon papa biologique pouvait faire ça?_

* * *

_Manoir Snape_

_10 Septembre 1991, 11h10_

_Harry, et Draco, et Neville._

_Il est hors de question que je vous aide en potion, ce serait injuste envers vos camarades._

_..._

_Maintenant que c'est dit, je passe le stylo à Lucius, lui a beaucoup moins de scrupules que moi. _

Mes poussins, l'ingrédient qui inverse la potion de rétrécissement inversé est la fougère d'Eustrasie, que l'on trouve principalement en France, à l'est de la Loire. Vous trouverez tout ce que vous cherchez dessus dans le livre 'Les potions un peu folle du fou professeur Flac', écrit et illustré par M.G Floc. Il est à la bibliothèque.

Neville, chéri, j'aurais littéralement adoré être présent lorsque tu as demandé à Mme Pince ce qu'était un 'éjaculateur précoce'. Severus en a encore les larmes aux yeux. Ne demandez plus à PERSONNE ce que ces mots veulent dire. Vraiment PAS. Ou alors à Dumbledore. Ou Mc Gonagall. (_Non, à PERSONNE!)_

Votre père a raison, hélas, il est préférable que je ne vous explique pas ce que c'est par écrit cependant, alors on en parlera lorsqu'on se verra après avoir parlé du problème de language de Harry.

Sur ce, bonne journée mes chéris.

Papa Lulu.

* * *

_Poudlard_

_10 Septembre 1991, 11h38_

_Merci pour les renseignements! On a trouvé le livre! _

_Papa Lulu, qu'est-ce que tu as bu comme alcool pour avoir osé signer papa Lulu, parler à 'mes poussins' et souhaiter une bonne journée à 'tes chéris'. Draco est pâle comme un cadavre et Harry 'littéralement' mort de rire. Et moi aussi._

_On se rend bien compte qu'on vous manque, mais QUAND MEME, un peu de tenu! Souvenez-vous de la maison à laquelle vous appartenez! Soyez fort! _

_Mais vous inquiétez pas, vous nous manquez aussi mes papounets chéris d'amour._

_Neville_

_PS de Harry : Mwhahahahaha. Je t'aime papa Lulu._

_PS de Draco : ..._

* * *

_Manoir Snape,_

_12 Septembre 1991, 21h23_

_Vous trois, _

_Contrairement à la croyance commune, Lucius n'avait rien bu. Il était juste très attendri par vous. Et il a eu un accès de Poufsoufflite aigue. Vous comprendrez quand vous serez plus grand et que vous tiendrez des bébés avec des grands yeux mouillés et pleins d'amour dans vos bras. _

_Et même si nous avons appartenu à la maison Serpentard, il est très clair que les Serpentards deviennent mélancoliques et 'tout chose' comme dirait votre père, avec leurs enfants. Cependant, souvenez-vous de la dernière fois que Dumbledore est venu prendre le thé à la maison, (Vous savez, quand il a voulu me faire comprendre que fréquenter Lucius pourrait créer de mauvaises amitiés pour mes fils(vous donc)...) cela devrait vous rappeler à quel point, malgré vous, nous restons Serpentard. (Non mais, on apprend pas à faire la grimace à un vieux singe!). _

_Passons, j'ai reçu un mot de Minerva Mc Gonagall ce soir, il paraît qu'un élève de votre dortoir s'est plaint des 'chkron chkron' (je cite le mot) que Lucien fait en dormant. N'ayant pas réussi à interesser Slughorn, votre charmant colocataire s'est rendu chez la directrice des Gryffondors pour avoir gain de cause. Résultat, elle se plaint à moi du fait que vous refusez de retransformer ces animaux en peluche...Si vous pouviez..._

Résistez, mes chéris! Vous avez raison! Et il serait temps de faire comprendre au traitre à quelle maison il appartient! Mc Gonagall n'a aucune raison de vous forcer à vous débarasser de vos animaux de compagnie. Pleurez si il le faut. La meilleure arme d'un petit Serpentard mignon comme vous, est la larme de crocodile avec force lèvres tremblotantes et petits sanglots vibrants.

Vous êtes des gosses rusés et manipulateurs, ne l'oubliez pas!

Sur ce, gros bisous.

Papa Lulu. Et papa Sevy.

* * *

_Poudlard_

_15 Septembre 1991, 00h10_

_Papas, je sais qu'il est très tard et que vous allez être en colère parce qu'on est pas encore couché mais on pense que c'est suffisamment important pour vous réveillez et vous sortir du lit et même éventuellement pour vous faire ouvrir une bouteille de Whisky._

_On a rencontré le Maître dans la forêt tout à l'heure. On était en retenu à cause de Mc Gonagall parce que soit-disant on parlait trop. Et Hagrid, le garde chasse, nous a emmené dans la forêt interdite pour qu'on aille voir si des licornes n'étaient pas blessés parce que quelqu'un les tue. Evidemment on s'est perdu. Et on s'est retrouvé devant le truc qui tue les licornes. C'était le Lord. Il a l'air vraiment très malade. On – Harry – lui a dit que si il buvait du sang de licorne il allait être maudit, et il a répondu en Fourchelangue à Harry que de toute façon il était déjà maudit. On a parlé un moment avec lui, il avait l'air malheureux, et puis un Centaure est arrivé. On a dit au Lord de venir chez nous, à la maison. Peut-être qu'il y est déjà. J'espère que vous pourrez faire quelque chose pour son corps, parce que c'est plus vraiment un corps qu'il a. Harry est tout triste parce que c'est lui qui a fait ça. On espère qu'il va aller mieux._

_Et on va se coucher maintenant parce qu'on a un contrôle de Sortilège demain._

_Bisous._

_H.D.N_

* * *

_Il est bien là. Ne vous inquiétez de rien. N'en parlez à personne. _

_Et dormez!_

_Papas._

* * *

_Pardonnez moi de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews, j'en suis vraiment désolé mais vous voyiez je dois partir dans deux minutes chrono, et après je dois VRAIMENT travailler parce que j'ai un cours demain. Je me suis trouvé brusquement insipré dans l'après midi et BAM! voilà ce nouvel OS qui est en fait une suite du précédent mais ce sont plus des OS qui se suivent. Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop de pas avoir répondu aux reviews. En tout cas, elles m'ont fait trés trés plaisir. Et j'espère que tout ceux qui se sont demandé qui était le maître ont leur réponse maintenant, lol. En fait, la réponse était dans mon petit laïus du chapitre précédent. C'était dit clair et net. Mais bon, maintenant vous en avez la certitude._

_J'espère que cet échange de lettre vous a plu. _

_A bientôt pour une éventuelle suite avec un nouvel OS. Et n'hésitez point à laisser una petita mota! (Oui, je parles espagnole)._

_Biz_

_Blibl'_

PS: Je voudrais juste rajouter dans les deux dernières secondes qu'il me reste que j'écris cette fic pour le plaisir, et avec une certaine envie de faire quelque chose de tendre et jolie, sans prise de tête, et surtout sans intention réaliste - Papa Lulu, Papa Sevy, je ne dirais rien de plus, lol -. J'écris vraiment cette fic pour le plaisir parce que malgré tout écrire me manque. Alors, j'espère que ca vous plait, même si peut être, ca manque de réalisme. En tout cas, moi personnellement, je trouve ça super mignon.


	3. Un cauchemar et une lettre

**Les Enfants d'Emeraude**

_Bliblou_

* * *

_Chers papas._

_Je sais, il est 2h du matin mais j'ai fait un cauchemar. En fait je refais le même depuis plusieurs nuit. Vivement les vacances de la toussain pour que je puisse vous raconter. C'est vraiment un rêve bizarre avec quelqu'un de très triste dedans. Draco et Neville dorment, et Draco ronfle, c'est trop drôle, je vais aller me coucher avec lui, j'arriverais mieux à me rendormir. J'espère que vous allez bien. Et le Lord aussi._

_Gros bisous. _

_Harry._

_

* * *

_

Petit Drabble de suite. Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Je n'y réponds toujours pas, désolé. Je révise un partiel de droit civil. J'ai juste eu cette petite lettre en tête, pour la suite. Parce que le rêve est important. Le prochain OS se passera pendant les vacances de la Toussain, mais je ne sais pas quand il arrivera.

Biz

Blibl'


	4. Les révélations

_Tadam!! Bonjour, bonjour mes chers lecteurs préférés que j'aime et à qui je ne réponds jamais! - On ommettra de murmurer que là, présentement, dans l'instant je suis sensé rédiger :"Une démocratie peut-elle se passer d'élection?" pour demain 8h en grand I.A.B grand II.A.B et que je n'ai aucune idée de comment je vais faire parce que franchement, oui, bien sûr qu'il faut des élections, c'est le principe d'une démocratie non? J'ai bon espoir de ne pas me faire ramasser._

_Bref sur ce point passons, cela ne vous intéresse sûrement point du tout. Je suis ravie que cette fic irréaliste et simple vous plaise. J'espère que cet OS-ci vous plaira aussi - non, je ne me borne pas à appeler cela des OS alors qu'il est évident que ce sont bel et bien des chapitres. Non! - j'y mets un Voldemort à demi OOC, enfin dans le sens où lui aussi est de ceux qui finalement gagatise devant les gosses. Vous comprendrez pourquoi - vaguement cependant - dans ce chapitre. _

_Je vous souhaite sur ce bonne lecture et on se retrouve tout en bas._

_Gros bisous et n'hésitez point à laisser des reviews. Mais même sans, j'écrirais pour sûr la suite bientôt - vous avez remarqué que j'écris tous les vendredis? Au lieu de faire ma dissert' de constit? Ben oui, j'ai pas cours le vendredi alors évidemment mon esprit divague alors...mais vous allez pas vous en plaindre hein?! :) -_

_Bisous_

_Blibl'_

* * *

**Les enfants d'émeraude.**

_Bliblou_

Les vacances de la Toussaint était finalement arrivées, et les questions avaient enfin été abordées.

Le fourchelangue.

L'éjaculation précoce – et encore trois jours après, Neville en rougissait pendant que Draco et Harry se fendaient la poire à ses côtés.

Et puis le pourquoi du comment de la raison pour laquelle Lord Voldemort avait véritablement assassiné les parents de Harry, et avait voulu l'achever lui aussi.

« J'avais un fils. » Avait commencé le Lord d'une voix un peu rauque, ses traits pâles mais enfin humains se contractant très légèrement à cette révélation. Mais Le Lord noir ne continua pas comme les autres l'attendaient, il se tourna juste vers Severus et Lucius, les fixant froidement de son regard bordeau. « Dois-je vraiment raconter cela à cet enfant? »

Harry fonça les sourcils, sachant que Voldemort parlait de lui et ne laissa pas ses parents répondre.

« Je veux savoir. Je veux savoir pourquoi vous avez tué mes parents, s'il vous plaît. »

L'homme se retourna vers lui et après un instant d'hésitation – vraiment le Seigneur des Ténèbres hésitait – il parla. « Ton père, James Potter et ton parrain Sirius Black ont un jour réussi à capturer mon fils, il avait quinze ans. Ils l'ont torturés, et tués, et fiers de ceux qu'ils avaient fait, ils ont fait paraître sa photo, son corps et son visage torturés dans le journal. J'ai tué ton père pour cette raison. Je ne voulais pas tuer ta mère, mais elle ne voulait pas me laisser te tuer toi, et je voulais vraiment te tuer, me venger pour ce que ton père avait fait à mon fils. Et si je pouvais recommencer, je le ferais. »

Il y eut un silence, un très grand et long silence. Severus et Lucius avaient baissés la tête, se souvenant douloureusement du petit moustique dont ils s'occupaient quand ils étaient au Manoir d'Albanie, Le Lord, perdu dans les souvenirs douloureux, la haine toujours présente, toujours féroce en lui le poussant à vouloir se venger encore et encore et si il avait pu, il aurait réssuscité et torturé et tué encore et encore James Potter, et il voulait aller chercher Sirius Black à Azkaban et l'éviscérer lentement et douloureusement et...Harry, et Draco, et Neville se regardaient la bouche fermée, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, se comprenant sans mots.

Puis Harry parla, pas trés sûr de lui, et culpabilisant encore un peu plus pour ce qu'il avait fait - pour ce que sa famille avait fait - au Lord.

« Hum, vous savez j'ai parlé dans une de mes lettres que je faisais des cauchemars, enfin des rêves un peu étranges. Et en fait, dedans il y a un garçon enfermé dans une pièce, dans un hôpital ou quelque chose comme ça. Il y a des coussins sur les murs et tout, et le garçon n'est pas trés vieux et est très triste et parfois des gens viennent et l'insultent et lui font du mal. Ils l'appellent Voldemort Junior. »

Cela disait tout n'est-ce pas?

Les yeux rouges de Voldemort était luisant. Luisant de colère et de quelque chose caché dessous comme de l'espoir.

« Alors...Ils ne l'ont pas tués?» Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, juste une révélation, une horrible, terrible révélation. Le fils de Voldemort avait souffert - ce cher petit ange brun, cet amour adorable et tendre, rieur et sage - avait été torturé, cruellement, monstrueusement - un enfant - et puis avait été enfermé pendant dix longues années. Jusqu'à maintenant.

« Nous devons le sortir de là. » Murmura Severus, les yeux rivés sur ses fils, incapable de s'imaginer ce que cela devait faire au Lord, de savoir tout cela.

Et Mordred, il ne voulait jamais le savoir.

Mais peu importe ce qu'il pensait maintenant, Till Jedusor devait être sauvé - pouvait être sauvé.

Et justement, Neville semblait un peu malade - n'est-ce pas Neville? - , il serait alors très facile que Draco et Harry comme de bien entendu, s'égare dans l'immensité de Sainte Mangouste.

Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver où pouvait être enfermer le jeune prince.

* * *

_Comme de bien entendu, toujours un chapitre court. J'écris tout ça en peu de temps, ca me permet de faire autre chose de ma journée. N'oublions pas que cette fic - ce méga OS avec plein de petit OS qui se suivent - Muh?! - est un petit plaisir que je m'offre à côté de mes cours. Mais, j'espère quand même que ca vous a plu. Je m'arrange à chaque fois pour vous annoncer subrepticement ce qui se passera dans le prochain OS. Evidemment là, ce sera la libération de notre pauvre petit Till. - Qui veut tuer James et Sirius encore plus? Qui veut voir Rémus Lupin, le tout gentil chéri poupou débarquer? Qui veut le voir s'ennamourer de Volychéri? - _

_Quand je dis que c'est totalement surréaliste, je ne plaisante point du tout. En tout cas, j'espère vraiment que cette fic, chose, OS vous plait toujours._

_Gros bisous._

_Blibl'_

_Ca se sent que je suis vachement de bonne humeur aujourd'hui? Pourtant y a pas de raisons, parce que j'ai cette horrible dissert' à préparer et un devoir à rédiger et un exposé à préparer - pour demain, of curse! - mais bon, je vais bien, tout va bien, je suis gaie, tout me plait! - _


	5. Partir maintenant!

_Je suis adorable neh? Je dois absolument partir donc je fais pas de mots mégalon - vous vous rendez compte, il est 07:26 et je dois partir...muoin! - Pour ce que ca intéresse j'ai réussi à faire ma dissert - la moitié - priez pour moi pour que je sois pas ramasser. _

_Et je vous laisse avec ce chapitre TOTALEMENT surréealiste - Moonychouuuuuuuu! - _

_Bisous_

* * *

**Les Enfants d'émeraude**

_Bliblou_

Nous allons partir pour Sainte Mangouste. Neville a avalé une potion qui fait augmenter la fièvre et présente les symptômes d'une grippe sorcière et Lucius est parti s'occuper au ministère, pour justifier de la présence de nos deux autres enfants à mes côtés – il n'était pas forcément utile de faire voir Lucius par ses collègues à l'autre bout de la ville, mais puisque nous allons faire évader le fils de Voldemort...-

- Tout est dit -.

Il est l'heure et nous allons partir, le Maître, enroulé autour du poignet de Harry, caché par sa longue veste d'hiver sifflant des paroles incompréhensibles pour nous pauvres mortels.

Subitement, Harry rougit et fronce les sourcils et lève ses yeux verdoyants vers moi. « Qui est Rémus Lupin, papa? » Demande t-il alors que Le Lord siffle de nouveau quelque chose. Et Merlin, j'aimerais juste que l'on puisse partir maintenant et que nous n'ayions pas cette conversation ici, dans le hall, prêt à partir pour faire évader le fils de Lord Voldemort de Sainte Mangouste – Je sais que je me répète, mais c'est dangereux. Dangereux d'embarquer mes fils là-dedans, dangereux d'embarquer le Lord avec mes fils là-dedans. Alors j'aimerais que maintenant déjà, tout soit fini.

« C'est très compliqué Harry. » Je soupire en crispant ma main droite, la gauche tenant celle fine et fraiche de Draco, patient. « Disons simplement qu'il est le demi-frère de Till. »

Le petit brun acquiesça, siffla quelque chose au Lord et fronça encore, de nouveau les sourcils. - Oh Mordred, allons-y enfin. - « Le Maître voudrait qu'il vienne au Manoir quand Till sera là. Il dit que _lui aussi _souhaiterait le voir. » Il y eut comme un instant de flottement et Severus _fusilla _son Lord du regard. « Je le ferais venir, My Lord. » Puis il s'adressa à Harry.

« Rémus Lupin était l'ami intime du Maître Harry, et il était une figure paternelle pour Till depuis ses 7 ans. »

« Vraiment? » Intervint le sage, l'intelligent, le discret petit Draco.

« Oui. Maintenant, partons. »

* * *

Muh? De quoi?

Ch'est chuper cool hein?

Lol. Je vous adoreuh!! Et James et Sirius sont des méchants méchants. Merci madame je sais plus qui de m'avoir laissé une si longue review et pour ton aide pour ma dissert', j'ai aps fait comme ça parce que je l'ai vu que ce matin mais merchi!!

Bisous

Blibl'


	6. Action!

_Bonjour! Alors voici donc un nouvel OS - oui, je continus à dire que ce sont des OS, na! - qui j'espère vous plaira. Encore une bonne petite nouvelle dans la dernière partie :) mwhahaha. _

_Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je ne me suis pas fait ramasser ma dissert' donc tout va bien. _

_Ensuite, pour les revieweurs qui ont demandés pourquoi ma fic était affichée en complète : C'est parce qu'elle l'est. Tous les chapitres étant des OS, il est possible qu'un jour, l'un des OS soit le dernier. Ce serait trés con, mais saît-on jamais, si je sens que cette histoire-OS prend trop d'ampleur, il serait pourrait que je l'arrête. Mais il y aura dans tous les cas un OS de fin. C'est compliqué, lol. De même, pour ceux qui ont demandés pourquoi les OS-chapitres étaient aussi court, c'est parce que ce sont des petits passages que j'écris quand j'ai le temps et l'envie. Un chapitre de 15 pages, les auteurs le savent, mets bien entre 3 et 6 heures pour être écrit et corrigé correctement, je n'ai en aucun cas le temps. Voyez, cet OS, je l'ai commencé à 14h58, et il est 15h16. Ca m'a pris 20 minutes, juste le temps de faire une pause entre deux moments de révisions sur 'Le mouvement communal au XIIe siècle.' Voilà pourquoi mes OS sont si courts, cependant ils sont réguliers donc je ne pense pas que ce soit tant un mal que cela. Et **S'IL VOUS PLAIT!** ayez lu cette note avant de me refaire ces deux réflexions-ci! Merci!_

_Voilà! Sur ce je vous souhaite une excellente lecture._

_Bisous_

_Blibl'_

_Et comme d'habitude, un grand merci pour vos reviews qui me font vraiment trés plaisir :)_

* * *

Sainte Mangouste était gigantesque. Juste comme il le fallait pour faire évader quelqu'un par des enfants.

Bien, tout était parfait. Un docteur et une infirmière avait pris Neville en charge, suivit par Severus qui avait 'abandonné' ses deux autres fils dans la salle d'attente. Lord Voldemort sifflait des choses à Harry et celui-ci les sourcils froncés semblaient faire attention aux moindres mots.

« On y va. » Souffla t-il à l'adresse de Draco qui attendait patiemment, fixant de ses yeux gris le petit serpent noir ondulant sur le poignet fin de son frère.

Il acquiesça et se leva, l'air de rien, tandis que Harry faisait de même, gardant ses yeux nonchalamment tournés vers la secrétaire qui semblait ne pas les avoir vu. D'un signe de tête il fit comprendre à Draco qu'ils pouvaient y aller et ils quittèrent la pièce.

« Tom m'a dit qu'il fallait se rendre au quatrième étage, c'est l'aile psychiatrique. »

Le petit blond fit un son qui ressemblait à un _glapissement _de surprise et s'arrêta brusquement, tournant ses grands yeux gris vers Harry, la bouche ouverte. « Tom? Tu appelles le Maître Tom? Et comment tu sais que c'est l'aile psychiatrique? »

Harry rougit et baissa les yeux un instant sur son poignet. « Il m'y a autorisé avant de partir. » Répondit-il rapidement. « Et une pièce avec des coussins sur les murs et fermée à clés ne peut pas être autre chose qu'une chambre psychiatrique. Ou peu importe comment ça s'apelle. Maintenant viens! »

Et sans un mot de plus ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers – l'ascenceur aurait été trop peu discret -.

« Est-ce que je peux l'appeler Tom aussi? » Murmura Draco à l'oreille de Harry, espérant que Le Lord ne l'ait pas entendu. Harry sourit et plissa le nez et fronça les sourcils. « Tu veux que je lui demande? » Souffla t-il à son tour, s'arrêtant un instant sur le palier du troisième étage.

Draco secoua frénétiquement la tête, ses cheveux virevoltant tout autour. « Non, c'est bon. »

Mais Harry n'en fit qu'à sa tête et releva sa manche, sifflant en même temps quelques mots – ou 'ssssss' - .

« Oui. Mais il va se fâcher si on se dépêche pas. » Dit Harry après un instant, et sans attendre, sans faire grand cas du rougissement éberlué de Draco, il reprit son ascension.

Le quatrième étage, le couloir gris dans lequel ils se retrouvèrent en passant la porte de l'escalier était vide, et Grand Merlin c'était une bonne chose. Il fallait maintenant réussir à trouver l'endroit où était enfermé le jeune Till Jedusor, le transformer en chaton et le faire sortir le plus discrètement du monde, comme si de rien était, comme si les chers enfants étaient entrés dans l'hôpital avec le chat.

Ils étaient néanmoins trop petit pour atteindre les petites fenêtres des portes.

Harry siffla, fronça les sourcils, acquiesça et tendit le bras en avant. Ce qui, Draco remarqua, lui donnait l'air vraiment idiot. « Le Lord peut sentir son fils, il va nous conduire à sa chambre. »

Mais des pas se firent entendre et les deux enfants paniquèrent, suivant les indications rapides de Voldemort en fuyant le ou les personnes qui marchaient dans leurs dos. Morgane, ils étaient à Serpentard, la maison de la ruse et de la manipulation, pas celle du courage!

« C'est là! » Murmura Harry en pilant devant une porte beige, fermé pas plusieurs cadenas renforcés de magie. « Et comment on va ouvrir? » Se pressa de demander Draco, alors qu'il jetait des coups d'oeil frénétique derrière eux.

De nouveau Harry tendit le bras et quelques secondes plus tard, sans que les cadenas ne se soient même ouverts, la porte disparut simplement. « Viens! » Harry tira Draco par la manche, entra dans la chambre, et ils évitèrent ainsi de peu de se faire découvrir par les deux infirmiers qui surgissaient du coin.

_

* * *

_

_Rémus, _

_Il a été porté à notre attention que Till est en vie. Nous sommes allés le chercher. Il serait bon que tu sois au manoir Snape vers 16h30, nous devrions être rentrés. De plus, ta présence est également requise par un hôte de marque, feu ton époux. _

_Severus._

* * *

_Voili, voilou! Alors, vous y attendiez-vous? Toutes les questions que vous vous posez sur Rémus viendront plus tard, ou peut être pas. Sachez simplement que Rémus ne va pas venir seul. _

_Gros bisous à tous et à la prochaine fois. Encore une fois, comme d'habitude et je sais, c'est idiot de le faire remarquer parce que c'est trés proche du quémandage (lol), n'hésitez point à laisser des reviews._

_Blibl'_

_PS: Encore une petite chose, deux personnes, dont l'une qui m'a prêté le livre et que je n'ai pas encore lui - oui honte à moi, je sais. Pour le vin aussi, je sais :) - m'ont demandés si j'avais lu - enfin - les chevaliers d'émeraudes et que le titre m'avait inspiré le mien. Et ben en fait pas du tout, jusqu'à ces remarques je n'y avais même aps fait attention. Les enfants, c'est en référence aux enfants - Nh? Ah bon? - et d'émeraude, c'est en référence à la couleur des yeux de Harry. Voilà. Bisous_


	7. Le passé

Bonjour chers tous.

Voilà la suite. Certains auront remarqués que j'ai poussé une petite guelante sur des messages me faisant des réflexions que j'avais explicité plus tôt. Je m'en excuse mais encore une fois, ça a tendance à m'agacer prodigieusement de recevoir ce genre de commentaire - surtout que ça! -

Bref voilà la suite. Il faut vraiment que je reste zen par rapport à cette fic sinon je vais l'arrêter et vous le voulez vraiment pas hein? :)

Bonne lecture. Biz

**PS:** J'ai eu un commentaire qui me disait que le fait que Rémus soit le mari de Voldemort, le demi frère de Till et sa figure paternelle - autre que celle de Voldy - était impossible, je prouve donc simplement le contraire, sans les grands lignes cependant. Et je vous le dis **TOUT DE SUITE ALORS LISEZ LE S'IL VOUS PLAIT** il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière explicatif. Donc pas de retour sur l'union de nos deux époux, merci. Mais j'ai bien aimé écrire ça. Donc bon. Voilà, j'arrête de parler maintenant, désolé.

Blibl'

_

* * *

_

_Des petits pas résonnent le long des couloirs sombres du Manoir d'Albanie. Des petits pas pressés, des petits pas appartenant à un petit homme blond, ses yeux verrons ambre et bordeaux cherchant frénétiquement, tout autour, dans les pièces la présence de son père._

_« Papa! » Sanglote t-il en pénétrant dans l'immense bibliothèque. Il parcoure les quelques mètres qui le séparent du bord de la mezzanine et l'aperçoit enfin, penché sur un épais volume de Magie des Ombres. _

_« Papa! » Répète t-il comme il se rend compte que son père ne l'a pas entendu. Le Seigneur des ténèbres lève son regard vers lui et sourit doucement, l'observant descendre les marches de toute la vitesse dont il est capable du haut de ses six ans._

_« Papa. » Les sanglots et les larmes secouent le petit corps et le Lord perd son sourire et ses sourcils se froncent. Il s'empressent de s'accroupir à la hauteur de son fils et le reçoit dans ses bras, le serrant fort. _

_« Papa. » Murmure t-il de sa petite bouche rose, la voix enrouée de tristesse et de larmes. « Et bien petit Lord, que t'arrive t-il? » _

_L'enfant serre les mâchoires, ses lèvres se contractent, se baissent, altèrent son jolie visage et montrent une grande souffrance à son père. Qui s'inquiète. « Till? » _

_Le petit Lord respire et cache son visage dans le cou de son père. « Maman est morte. » Sa voix n'est pas comme celle d'un enfant, c'est une voix adulte, plus rauque, plus clair, moins triste et bouleversée. _

_C'est Rémus, là haut, qui de son regard d'ambre les fixe. « Elle a été tué par un chasseur. » Explique le jeune loup en prenant les escaliers pour rejoindre son frère et son Maître. _

_Lord Voldemort crispe les mâchoires et gronde. « Fenrir s'en occupera. » _

_Rémus acquiesce, quelque part soulagé, même si il sait que sa mère serait morte bientôt, trop malade pour vivre encore longtemps et tend les bras vers Till, l'accueillant contre lui alors que Le Lord s'éloigne déjà vivement._

_«Tom, l'enterrement aura lieu à Londres. » Dit Rémus tout d'un coup. _

_Voldemort se retourne doucement et plonge son regard dans celui du plus jeune. « Tu veux risquer te tuer pour une femme qui vous a abandonné. » _

_« Elle ne nous a pas abandonné, elle a fuit lorsqu'elle s'est aperçu que tu baisais son fils. » Murmure colérique le jeune loup en réponse. _

_Mais l'homme n'en est pas pour le moins dérangé et hausse un sourcil. « Je t'en pris Rémus, elle vous a laissé ici de son plein gré. »_

_Un sanglot de Till s'échappe et il relève la tête vers son père. « S'il te plaît, papa, pour lui dire au revoir. »_

_Till fixe son père qui fixe son amant qui plisse les yeux, serre les poings et de fait, force le plus vieux à accepter. - Parce que Rémus est Rémus. -_

_« Bien, faites ce que vous voulez. Essayez simplement de revenir vivant. »_

* * *

_OOC, Voldy? Meuh non...Il est plus vrai que nature... lol. Vous aurez l'explication de la présence de Rémus auprès du Lord, évidemment, un jour. Mais PITIE ne me le demandez pas! Parce que je me sens obligé de l'ecrire après et ca ne fait pas quelque chose de joli. Si ca ne tenait qu'à moi, je vous l'écrirais simplement dans les grandes lignes en note pour ne pas me prendre trop la tête. Et je crois que je suis vraiment de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui alors je vais arrêter de m'apitoyer et vous laisser là. :)_

_Désolé pour ça._

_Bisous à tous et j'espère que quand même, ce passage totalement inutile vous aura plu. Je vous poste la suite - l'enlèvement de Till - demain soir. Enfin si vous le voulez bien ;)_

_Blibl'_


	8. Libération

_Bonjour, bonjour. Je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui - ça vous fait une belle jambe, je sais - et je vous remercies pour vos reviews. Ce petit chapitre montre à quel point ma fic est OOC mais j'adore les Voldy mimi et attentif, lol. Je vais entamer mon sandwich au saumon fumé donc je vous laisse là. Peut être qu'un nouvel OS arrivera demain, je sais pô du tout. _

_:)_

_Biz à tous et encore merci de me lire._

_Blibl'_

* * *

Mon fils est devant moi. Mon fils, Mordred, que je croyais mort des suites de blessures douloureuses et monstrueuses est juste devant moi, le regard vide. Et malgré toutes les années que j'ai passée à adorer et à maîtriser les arts sombres, mon fils et ma famille, sont les choses qui un jour auront raison de moi.

Mon fils n'est pas mort. Mon fils, mon tout petit, n'est pas mort. Il est là, vraiment, fixant de ses yeux si irréels un point invisible, respirant si faiblement qu'on croirait qu'il n'est plus.

Je reprends forme humaine. Mais pas plus qu'à l'entrée des deux enfants, il ne s'aperçoit de notre présence et Par l'enfer, j'aimerais que Rémus soit ici pour qu'il puisse faire ce qu'il faisait toujours quand Till était triste, ou furieux, ou apeuré. Je ne sais pas le faire. Je ne peux que le regarder désemparé crisper ses points trop maigres et enserrés ses jambes osseuses.

_Mon fils, que t-ont-ils fait? Qu'ai-je fait? _

« Till? » Je murmure dans un souffle en m'approchant. Il tourne doucement la tête vers moi, les yeux un peu écarquillés et sourit, doucement, simplement, et je voudrais détruire cet hôpital et faire souffrir mille morts aux monstres qui lui ont fait ça.

« Papa. » Souffla t-il d'une voix enroué, un sourire doux se formant sur ses traits apaisés à présent.

_Il ne pense pas que je suis là, il se croit dans un rêve, il se croit fou._

Je m'accroupis devant lui, comme lorsqu'il était tout petit et que je l'effrayais encore. « Till, c'est moi, je suis là. » Dis-je encore, plus proche maintenant. Assez pour lui frôler la main et lui laisser le temps de comprendre.

Mais il ne comprend pas et sourit toujours, ses yeux remplis de larmes. « Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné? » Demande t-il encore tristement, d'une façon tellement mécanique que j'ai l'impression qu'il me voit là, devant lui, bien trop souvent.

_Salazard, mon fils, je suis si désolé. _

Je pose, _je m'empresse de le faire_, mes mains sur ses joues maigres, et caresse ses tempes de mes pouces. Mais nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, et je m'écarte un instant plus tard.

Il tremble un peu. « Je suis là pour te sortir d'ici. Je vais te transformer en chat et ces deux garçons vont t'amener à Severus. Tu te souviens de Severus? »

« Où est papa? » Demande t-il d'une voix encore plus ténu, les larmes roulant maintenant sur son visage. _Je ne vais pas partir, ne pleures plus._

« Rémus sera à la maison quand nous rentrerons, je te le promets. »

Ils acquiesce encore puis lève doucement sa main vers moi et touche ma joue comme pour se convaincre que je suis là, alors qu'il n'y croit pas. Puis un petit 'd'accord' passe ses lèvres, et je soupire, levant ma baguette en empêchant mes tremblements – de tristesse et de rage – de transparaitre.

Le chaton qui me fait face si amaigri et triste, me serre un peu plus la gorge encore et je m'empresse de le mettre entre les bras du petit Potter et du fils de Lucius.

Puis à mon tour, je me métamorphose.

_Ils paieront tous pour ça._

* * *

_Voilà! Bonne fin de journée à tout le monde._

_Biz -encore- - je vous fais pleins de bisous vous avez vu? - :)_

_Blibl'_

_PS: Pardonnez-moi de ma désagréabilité d'hier, j'ai pas dormi cettte nuit, ca va donc beaucoup mieux :) _


	9. Retrouvaille

_Bonjour. Bon alors je ne ferais pas beaucoup de commentaire sur ce nouveau OS - On va dire un drabble, là, vu comment je me fous de vous avec ce pathétique micro-chapitre -. Je suis dans une phase de déni de moi même et je trouve que tout ce que j'écris n'est pas à la hauteur. Pas nul, je suis bien trop prétentieuse pour ça, mais pas travailler ni assez soigné ni juste assez...long, lol. Mais je suis amoureuse de mon chargé de TD de Civil et il ne veut pas quitter ma tête...Nannnnnnn je plaisante - enfin c'est vrai, mais ca ne me rend pas dépressive du tout, parce que je suis sûr que c'est réciproque. :) - Bref, je suis en plus en train de rédiger un OS qui fait déjà cinq pages sous office, en caractères pour les pas-myopes et je suis assez prise par lui. Son titre : Pour la beauté du geste, ou les morts qui parlent. Un Harry/Draco pour changer, même si je sais pas vraiment où je vais - d'ailleurs ca pourrait changer. J'écris à la va comme j't'écris -lol- et je m'embarque pour la Lune. En tout cas, le Harry l'est pas content et il envoit tout le monde chier et il attente à sa vie plein de fois. Et c'est de la faute à Dray qui a été suuuupeer méchant. Voilà. Je blablate pour tenter de vous empêcher de lire le pauvre drabble que voici. Veuillez m'excuser parce qu'il est trés court. Mais j'ai pas d'inspiration. Je pense que le prochain OS sera un bon dans le temps. Peut être même un super bon dans leur futur quand Dumby il est mort et que Voldy c'est le roi du monde. Je pense que ce serait envisageable. Je vais voir. Parce que franchement, les années lycées on les connait, je les ai déjà faites et ca me fait chier de les recommencer encore. Alors pour une fois, je vais les faire grand._

_Accessoirement, je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais VRAIMENT plein de fics dans mes tiroirs - comme je l'ai fait remarquer à la fin de Le Garçon fantôme et ça m'épuise de les savoir là sans avoir le temps de les rédiger. C'était juste pour vous faire partager ma frustration, lol. _

_Sur ce, réellement, je vous laisse._

_Biz._

_Blibl'_

* * *

**Les enfants d'émeraude.**

Retourner au Manoir fut rapide, Till était endormi dans les bras de Harry, sous sa forme de petit chaton noir et le Lord était enroulé sur le poignet du petit brun, tout prêt du visage de son fils et semblait lui souffler des mots rassurants à l'oreille. Et Harry les comprenait et savait que c'était cela et vraiment, le Lord devait être un bon père.

Lorsqu'ils réapparurent devant le Manoir Snape, ils ne crurent pas vraiment avoir pu réellement quitter Sainte Mangouste en emportant un malade aussi précieux que Till si facilement. Cependant quand ils eurent pénétrés l'enceinte extra-protégée de la Maison de Severus, il n'y eut plus de doute à avoir, et Tom ne perdit pas un instant pour re-prendre forme humaine, parce que devant la porte attendait deux hommes. L'un petit et replais, et c'était Peter, l'autre grand et fin.

Et Voldemort – _Voldemort – _se précipita alors que Rémus Lupin faisait de même, tremblant et il était de plus en plus visible au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait, qu'il traversait l'immense parc – _Pourquoi ce parc était-il donc si grand? -_ qu'il était épuisé, malade et amaigri.

Il y eut un moment de silence noyé de larme lorsque Rémus plongea dans les bras de l'homme qui était son époux, saisissant de ses mains gigotantes le petit châton endormi et le Loup éclata en sanglot tandis que Voldemort _- Voldemort _- le serrait contre lui, _les _serrait contre lui. Sa famille.

Rémus était vivant, Till l'était aussi, et le Lord maintenant pourrait les protéger, à nouveau. Et il tuerait tout ceux qui leur voudraient du mal.

* * *

_Je sais que c'est nul, lol. Mais soyez généreux en mots tendres, s'il vous plait, un peu plus que pour le garçon fantôme - Mais pourquoi vous avez pas aimé? - parce que sinon je me concentre sur autres choses et ca m'énerve. Mais ne le faites que si vous avez envie, je veux pas me faire crier dessus parce que c'est super court. - Ouin, c'est vrai que c'est super court. :) -_

_Biz et à bientôt._

_Blibl'_


End file.
